


True to Yourself

by tsuyopon



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Overpowered MC, a little 707's route spoiler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuyopon/pseuds/tsuyopon
Summary: RFA members know you as an outgoing, kind, bright girl who understands and responds Seven’s bizarre jokes. Basically, they feel like having another 707 in their organization with different gender. You are fine with it. Of course, if that’s what they want to interpret your personality. You can changes your personality however as you wanted anyway. Sometimes you wondered yourself, is being real important?





	

RFA members know you as an outgoing, kind, bright girl who understands and responds Seven’s bizarre jokes. Basically, they feel like having another 707 in their organization. You are fine with it. Of course, if that’s what they want to interpret your personality. You can changes your personality however as you wanted anyway. And it’s not like it’s bad either to be compared with Seven. He’s kind, smart, attractive, and your humor taste clicks with him.

 

Then it comes the night when Seven being all depressed. Saying thing like _something bad might happen if you involved with him_. You worried for him especially when the other members said they never seeing him acting like that.

 

With your experiences, you found out immediately that the Seven in the chatroom is not the _“real”_ him and understand why the red hair acted like that. Oddly you find it cute, the gap between the jokester Seven and depressed Seven. That’s counted as gap _moe_ too, right?

 

You bet tomorrow he’ll say he’s fine and last night was nothing to be worried over then he’ll put an act as a happy-go-lucky guy like usual. Well, if it were you, of course you won’t let it show openly in the first place since you’re best at it. Living in a complicated household forced you to think what mask you had to put in order to to satisfy everyone around you.

 

And you guessed right, the next morning Seven said to not take what he said last night seriously and called it late night sentimental syndrome. What a weird name. But it’s better getting along with his nonsense joke to cheer him up. It helps him to get out from the awkwardness he created himself with the whole RFA members and at least you felt relieved knowing he feels better than last night now.

 

In the noon, Seven panicky alerted the chatroom that special security system in Rika’s apartment got hacked. You guessed it’s really necessary to fix the special security system as soon as possible because Seven said he’s going to your place to fix it and its possible that the hacker going to break in since the special security is off.

 

Actually, Seven shouldn’t worry about your safety. He did background check on you and you heard from everyone that Seven is an expert in the area so he must be knew that you are excels in self-defense and hold 3rd Dan in taekwondo. Beside, you wouldn’t accept the offer to join RFA and living alone in a stranger apartment if you don’t know how to protect yourself.

 

The hacker really showed up to your place before Seven comes. He makes his grand entrance by breaking the window. It’s kind of crazy to think you lives on 4th floor. The intruder looked really slender and frail. He had a bleached hair and a weird eye tattoo on his right arm. It’s not even funny how he tried to threaten you with a bomb switch on his right hand but in a split second with your skillful move, you easily knocked down the man. The hacker laughed really hard in disbelief finding himself manhandled by a mere girl.

 

“Who are you? What do you want?” You asked the man beneath you and removed the mask on his face.

 

“Oh nice to see you again and sorry for the impolite entrance MC, I should’ve come from the front door” The hacker answered with a smile in his face. Seeing his face reminded you of someone. He looked similar but you can’t remember whom at the moment.

 

“Nice to see me again? Have we met before?” You raised your eyebrow, confused with the other man statement.

 

“Don’t be rude, we’ve exchanged words before, you know” He smirked.

 

“Huh? When?” You asked again as you reached a rope you prepared on your back pocket. Then you tied his hand tightly. It’s good that you finished prepare anything before the hacker came.

 

“I remember how kind and innocent you were believing a total stranger to find the owner-”

 

“So you’re the one who led me here” You cut him and trying to sit him on the chair you prepared with all your strength. Well, no matter how strong you are or how frail and slender the intruder is, the latter is still a man and you are a girl.

 

“Hahaha! Yes. I regretted it though. I should’ve choose a weak girl” The hacker laughed hard as he struggled to free his hand while you tied the guy feet to the feet chair.

 

“Oh? I thought you’re a hacker. You should’ve do a good background check on me before choose me” You said, cynically. Then you stood up. You looked around the apartment, trying to spot where the bomb switch flew.

 

“…” The hacker didn’t say anything and just stared at you.

 

“You can find it if you dig a little deeper. Well, it’s not like I try to hide it. I just never stated it on my social media accounts” You said. You jog a little to secure the bomb switch and put it on the kitchen table, hoping it’s far enough from the hacker.

 

After that you checked the tattooed man's every pockets. You found a gun inside his sweater and knife under his t-shirt. You let out a long sigh after put the weapon away from the hacker. You thanked god that the man didn’t even try to pull out his weapon although you wondered why. Maybe he forgot or he wants to take you back to his place alive or something?

 

“So what do you want to do now? Calling the police? Inform the RFA that you caught me? It’s better for you to go with me. I’ll escort you to the paradise. We’ll host an everlasting party and of course you’ll get a VIP invitation. If you join us we can free you from anyone and anything that you hate in this world. We will make a place filled with hope and dreams where everyone can be trully happy.” The man tried to convinced you as he struggling to free his hand and feet then he laugh pathetically. You ignored his speech and looked at him struggling on the chair. You smiled at the sight; never in your wildest dream imagined you could do this to a man.

 

“It’s a pain to call the police. I’ll just interrogate you and wait for-”

 

Before you finished your sentence, the front door suddenly opened with a loud bang. You let out a relived sigh because you know who’s coming. You saw Seven run inside and approached you.

 

“What the hell is happening?” Seven asked in surprise after seeing the whole place in mess and a man tied on the chair.

 

“He said he’s the hacker. He broke in through the window” You answered as pointed to the broken window.

 

“You… caught him by yourself?” Seven asked, gave you a disbelief look. You nodded and smiled a proud smile to him.

 

“Are you fine? You’re not getting hurt anywhere?” He asked worriedly then put his hand on your chin, checked your face. He turned you around, checked your hands, legs, everything he could see then found your hand bruised a bit. You winced a bit when he touched the bruise.

 

“I’m fine Seven, it’s just a bruise. It’ll be gone in a while. I’m a strong girl. Praise me God Seven~” You put your bright face as saying it to reassured him. Seven shook his head as he put both of his hands on your shoulder.

 

“No, it’s dangerous. I know you hold a black belt in Taekwondo but it’s still dangerous. What if that guy brings his friends? Oh god… No… I can’t imagine it. I- I should’ve arrived earlier. I’m sorry MC. I’m so sorry” The red haired man apologized to you and pull you into his embrace. You felt sorry to worry him this much although you feel a bit touched. You hugged him back and whispered your sorry to Seven.

 

“Uugh stop this lovey dovey thing!! I need to puke right now! You think this is a makjang _(a/n: soap opera)_ drama?!” The hacker shouted, disgusted with the sight in front of his eyes. Seven and you break the hug. You bowed your head in embarrassment. Seven finally looked at the hacker’s face. He walked closer to the guy to get a clear view of his face.

 

“Sae- Saeran? Are you Saeran?” The red hair asked carefully. He looked at the hacker then looked at you. You can see his eyes watered, almost shedding a tear.

 

“What is it hyung _(a/n: older brother)_? Surprised seeing a person you betrayed and abandoned still alive in front of your face?” The guy called Saeran asked back with a smirk.

 

“Seven… You know him?” You asked Seven carefully. Seven turned his face to you and bit his lips nervously. He took a deep breath before nodded slowly.

 

“Yes... He- He is… He is my twin brother”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first Mystic Messenger fanfic. I'll try to update it as soon as I can. Hope you enjoy the story ^^


End file.
